Sigmond Rykker
'Sigmond Rykker '''is a statesman and spymaster from Duskendale and a legitimized bastard of House Rykker. A thriving merchant and banker in the past, he rapidly moved through the ranks of society and became involved in governing the city and the Dusklands. He hails from a lesser branch of House Rykker, though the details of his descent aren't well known. His small eyes, bald head and morbid obesity have earned him many pig-related nicknames. An influential force in the Narrow Sea's commerce, Westerosi politics and the criminal underworld, ''Siggy the Pig ''is known to be someone who can get things done. Appearance and Character Sigmond is a humongous man, standing at well over six feet and weighing more than three average men combined. His stomach hangs low over his belt and his posture is slouched, shoulders curving downwards. Two small, brown eyes, a large and wide nose and loose-skinned fat face give most the impression of a hog. Although unpleasant by exterior, Sigmond still manages to find fine silk doublets that fit him, which he wears daily. When indulging in dirtier business, he prefers a tunic of boiled leather and a concealing hooded cloak. His brutish appearance may be deceiving. Sigmond often proves himself a cunning individual with a sarcastic, dark taste for humor and a pragmatic view of the world. He is also ruthless and calculating, prepared to set progress and results way above human emotions, sometimes even lives. Gregarious and a decent orator, he enjoys social events despite his ill reputation. His interest and knowledge in many scholarly subjects suggest an academic background. Though not very open about it, Sigmond is known to give patronage to many artists in Duskendale and to have a large collection of sculptures and paintings. Background Albeit not a widely known fact, Sigmond was born a bastard son to the late younger brother of Lord Vortimer Rykker, Dontos Rykker and a lowborn woman named Dacey. Largely ignored by his parents as well as his noble family, young Siggy had to learn how to support himself early. Not particularly a prodigy at fighting or exceptionally healthy or good-looking, the bastard child was raised by local septas to read and write and behave decently. Though he and his caretakers were supported by the occasional coin thrown their way by the Rykkers, Sigmond soon had to support himself by keeping inventory at a local fishing company at merely eleven years old. By his teens, his earnings allowed him to pursue higher education. First with local maesters and other scholars, and by fifteen at the Citadel. Though invited to join the Order of Maesters, his life on the streets of Duskendale had developed him an ambition for coin and power, which he expressed through his ''ruthlessness. Yearning for respect and authority above knowledge, he returned to Duskendale an intelligent young man to advise his kinsmen on various topics. In his Lord uncle's household he soon discovered himself working so efficiently that he could have ran the entire family's economy single-handed. This awoke Lord Rykker's feelings of trust and affection towards his bastard nephew, much to the chagrin of his own children who couldn't compete with their cousin for their father's good graces. Sigmond felt similarly towards his uncle and together they made the Rykker holdings prosper. However, Sigmond's mind for management spread even further when he began loaning money to farmers for profitable returns, opening banks, entering the cloth and grocery trade of the Narrow Sea and attending guild meetings. Before five-and-twenty he had established himself as a magnate ''in Duskendale, nowhere near the wealthiest people in the city but definitely one of the biggest earners. His fast rise to power wasn't achieved through entirely fair play, as some still suspect. Other merchants and bankers of the city were baffled when the young bastard of Rykker often turned tail in his dealings when they plotted to slow down the newcomer's success. It was almost as if ''the walls heard their conversations and transferred them to Sigmond ''whenever they planned to raise tariffs on certain goods. Sigmond was also accused of other forms of foul conduct, like preposterously high interest rates for loans, threats, smuggling, evasion of taxes and even murder. Before turning thirty he was elected chairman of the merchant's guild, then two other times later on. Quotes by Sigmond ''If it relieves you at all, know that I've learned from my mistakes in Pentos. For example, I'd have had you killed instead of just tying you up. - Sigmond to Moryn, a sword for hire